


His shirt

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: She knows how to make his brain stop, and it really doesn't take much





	His shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
We have another request written! I've been wanting to do something like this for a while, so I'm even more excited to have gotten the chance to do it :D  
Enjoy! <3

He was sitting on the chair by the wall in the lab, waiting for the results to be ready. In any other circumstance he would be bored, he would be restless, feeling like he was wasting his time by doing nothing. But that was not the case this time.

Claire was there too, leaning over the counter as she did some calculations, adjusting yet another machine before placing the tubes in and turning it on. She was humming some tune under her breath, swaying from side to side a little, fully focused on the task at hand. Maybe she knew that she had his full attention, maybe she didn’t. It didn’t matter at the time, because she was moving so hypnotizingly, that he found it impossible to look away. There was also another dimension to his attraction. A tiny piece of material, peaking from underneath her lab coat, tucked carelessly into her jeans.

His shirt.

After a whole day of looking at her from afar, he got impatient. She wasn’t exactly surprised when he pulled her to his bedroom as soon as she crossed the threshold of his apartment the night before. His impatience gave its manifest when his hands pulled on her shirt to take it off, tearing the material in half in the process. Any protest she may have wanted to express was quickly swallowed by his lips, his body pressing against hers tightly.

And by the time morning came and they had to leave for work, she realized that she didn’t have anything to wear. Not that she expressed it to him, she left quickly to get home before her roommates woke up, leaving Ethan alone in his bed for a while longer. It was exhausting, having to part with her, but if that was the price of having her, he was willing to struggle a while longer.

He wasn’t aware that she stole one of his shirts that morning. Not until he saw her in it, disguised cleverly under the cardigan and her lab coat. To the outsider, she was wearing a regular white shirt, maybe just a little too big. But he knew better. She did that on purpose, and the mere thought of her wearing his clothes caused the corners of his lips to lift into a smirk despite his best efforts.

A beeping sound erupted from one of the machines, printing out the results she was waiting for. She took a hold of the paper only to let it fall to the ground. Out of the habit, he made a move to help her pick it up, but she was already there, right in front of him, leaning down to get it. She went down, purposefully slowly, her hair falling down, creating a curtain. Despite that, their eyes met and he could see a playful sparkle in them, mixed with a touch of mischief. They maintained eye contact as she stood back up, she turned around to look at him teasingly.

“Like what you see, Dr. Ramsey?”

“I am enjoying myself, thank you very much.” he shot back, moving to stand behind her, looking around to make sure they were alone. Leaning in, his lips brushed against her ear, breathing hotly as he spoke. “I do hope to see a replay of those actions tonight.”

“What makes you think I’m going to see you tonight?”

“You can’t honestly expect me to watch you like this and let you this easily.” He whispered, stepping back, keeping their distance on the safe side again.

“If you know someone who is looking for their shirt, tell them they can pick it up at my place tonight. My flatmates are leaving for a field trip and I’ll be alone… for a few days…” with a knowing smile, she was gone.

\--- --- ---

She knew he would come. There was no way he would miss such an opportunity. It was a certain thing, only a matter of time before he would stand in her doorway. Claire came back that evening right after her shift, taking her time, in no big rush. Ethan would most likely be there soon, and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Ethan parked his car in a safe distance from her apartment block, just in case someone was to come back earlier. He felt his head go into overdrive as he thought about her, about what he wanted to do to her. Making his way towards the elevator, he began breathing a little heavier, and by the time he was standing in front of the door to her apartment, he was bursting at the seams.

She opened the door for him, wearing nothing but his shirt and an inviting smile.


End file.
